


Randy, Side B

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring Randy.





	1. The Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy and I get a sneak peek of our future together.

Randy and I stood in front of a beautiful mirror, holding hands. It was one of his new inventions and now it was time for us to test it. If you said the incantation while thinking of a loved one, you would get to experience five minutes of your future with them. As we stood there, I couldn't help but be a little nervous. Randy looked over at me and squeezed my hand.

“Are you ready?” he asked. I nodded.

“I'm ready.” In unison, we took a breath and said the incantation. “Show me the bonds which weave my future! Ad Maltos Anos!” The mirror glowed and white blanketed the room. When it faded, I was no longer in Randy's workshop. I was in a cozy blue tent, sitting on a large sleeping bag. When I moved, the ground underneath me shifted slightly. Sand? I could hear waves outside and when I peeked out of the tent, I saw a vast expanse of sapphire-blue water.

“Good, you're awake!” I heard Randy yell to me. I looked around and found him near a dock, but he was running over to me. I stepped out of the tent and let him hug me. “For a moment there, I thought I was gonna have to wake you up.”

“Sorry,” I giggled. Somehow, it felt like something was controlling my movements. But not exactly like a puppet. It was more like I was an actor in a play, going along with the playwright's script and a director's blocking. “Is everything ready?”

“Yeah! We just got to pack up our stuff and we're ready to go!”

“Are you actually going to tell me where we're going?” I asked him as he pulled our sleeping bag out of the tent. I took it from him so he could deal with the tent.

“Nope! You know it's a surprise!” As he dismantled the tent, I looked around. There was a decently sized boat at the dock, but that was it. The beach was open, but we were the only ones here. I could get used to this. Camping on the beach with Randy. Spending some good quality time with him. This is all I needed.

We put our camping gear away and holding my hand, Randy led me to the dock and our boat. He got in first and helped me. The waves were gentle, but I could still feel the boat rocking. Randy untied the boat from the dock. As we started to drift, he hurried to the wheel and we started to sail farther and farther away from the beach. The wind tousled my hair.

“Isn't this fun?” Randy called out to me. I joined him at the wheel, putting my arms around his waist. I noticed a small, thin black band tattoo around his ring finger. I reached out for his hand and noticed I had an identical one on my hand. “Admiring our wedding tattoos again?” Randy teased me.

“No! … Maybe,” I admitted. Randy laughed.

“I don't mind buying you a real ring -”

“No! I love our tattoos. They're unique,” I pointed out. Randy smiled at me and put an arm around my shoulder.

“They're unique, just like us,” he said. His eyes were soft and loving as he gazed at me. I felt like we had just started dating again, butterflies in my stomach all because of his sweet look. “Thank you for being my partner.” He kissed the top of my head. “I couldn't imagine having adventures with anyone else but you.” White seemed to flood the scene from out of nowhere and when it subsided, Randy and I were in his workshop again. The mirror wasn't glowing anymore.

“I always knew we'd get married!” Randy beamed. He grabbed my arms and pulled me into a hug. “I can't wait for that adventure. Maybe I'll even start planning it now.”

“R-Randy! That might be a bit too soon!” But Randy just laughed and kissed my forehead. Even though I was embarrassed, I couldn't help but grin too. And I knew we had a lot of smiles and laughs ahead of us.


	2. Sweetly Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy and I have both baked something for tonight's Halloween party. He's so proud of making a brand new recipe, but I really don't wanna tell him that slutty brownies are already a thing...

Although we had taken a few couples' cooking classes, Randy wasn't the best chef. But he did his best and no matter what, I'd try anything he made. He built me up, so it's only fair I do the same for him. Tonight we were going to a Halloween party together and we were both in charge of baking sweets. I was already at the venue, arranging the chocolate lava cupcakes I'd made when I felt someone wrap an arm around my waist.

“I can't believe you got here before me. I left early to make it on time.” I didn't even need to see Randy to know he was pouting. I laughed as I turned around to kiss him.

“It's fine. I just got here, anyway,” I told him. The huge pan he was carrying caught my eye. “What did you make?” Randy grinned and whipped the foil off in a dramatic fashion.

“I present to you: Super Duper Triple Chocolate Cookie Brownie Supreme!” he said as he lowered the pan for me to see the contents. It _did_ look delicious. They looked like some kind of brownies. “I made the recipe up all by myself,” he added with a hint of pride.

“Really? I'm so proud of you!” I told him. “So, what's in it?”

“Chocolate chip cookie dough, chocolate and cream cookies, and brownies!” I tried to keep a poker face, but I knew I made a weird face because the confidence on Randy's face started to waver. “Is there something wrong with that?”

“No! Of course there isn't! It sounds delicious!” I tried to salvage the situation, but Randy had already caught on.

“Then what's the problem?” he asked dejectedly.

“They... um, that combination already exists,” I admitted.

“What? For real?!”

“Yeah, they're called slutty brownies.”

“Why are you slut-shaming food?”

“I'm not, that's just what they're called!”

“That's kinda problematic.”

“I didn't name them Randy, I _promise.”_ He sighed and put the brownies on the table.

“I was really sure I was onto something,” he said. “So, what did you make?”

“Chocolate lava cupcakes,” I replied. As he was nodding, I got an idea. It seemed he was thinking along the same lines, since he perked up. “Are you thinking what I'm thinking?”

“Combine the cupcakes and the brownies?” he asked.

“Yeah!” We didn't need to say anything, we just got to work immediately. We grabbed napkins and the cupcakes and started arranging them on top of the brownies. It wasn't the prettiest job, but our finally creation looked great. That sweet smile was back on Randy's face as he stepped back and looked at our creation.

“We did it! We made something new!” he said as he slung an arm around my shoulder. “Thanks for helping me out.”

“Of course,” I replied. “But I guess the final test is whether or not it tastes good.”

“I'm sure it will!” Randy glanced around the room. “Do you think Klaus would get mad if we got into the food before the party started?”

“Absolutely.”

“Okay, let's figure out a way to eat without him finding out.” Randy was back to himself, and the spirit of Halloween was back as well.


	3. The Seven Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When students claim to have seen the ghost of a student who committed suicide decades ago, it's up to the Prefects and me to get to the bottom of this. How will we investigate? Talk to the ghost via a Ouija board.

“This is the stupidest thing we've ever done,” Klaus groaned in frustration as we sat on the roof.

“It's not stupid! We're conducting an investigation!” Randy argued.

“Randy, we're sitting in the dark trying to use a damn Ouija board,” Klaus said, exasperated. A week ago, several students came into the Prefect's office claiming to see a ghost and one of our school's Seven Wonders. Her name was Susie and she was a student here many years ago. When she got pregnant and her boyfriend left her, she jumped off the roof of the castle. Now it's said she repeats her death and if you see her ghost, you must lay flowers on the site of her impact or you'll have bad luck.

I didn't want to be here, but Randy insisted I should come because he thought if Susie was still around, she might be more receptive to “another pure soul.” I knew it would break Randy's heart if I said it, but I agreed with Klaus. This was a waste of time; it was cold and I just wanted to back in my dorm sleeping.

“It'd go faster if I didn't have to convince you to join us. Don't you want to get to the bottom of this?” Randy asked. The disappointment on his face was plain as day.

“Just leave him alone, Randy. If he's not going to budge now, he'll never budge,” Sigurd spoke up. “He's always been afraid of Ouija boards.”

“Excuse me?” Klaus replied indignantly “I'm not afraid of a wooden plank with letters on it.”

“Oh, you're suddenly forgetting the time we tried playing with one and you cried for an hour when the planchette moved?” Sigurd teased. Even in the dark, I could see Prefect Klaus' face flush with embarrassment and anger.

“I didn't cry!” he shouted.

“Yeah, you did. My mother brought us cookies to calm us down and you were sniffling into yours.”

“Aw, it sounds like you were a cutie when you were little, Klaus!” Randy cooed. I fought back laughter. The last thing I needed was for Klaus to get angry at me. He shot Sigurd and Randy a dirty look and nearly slammed his hand onto the planchette.

“Let's just shut up and get this over with. I have better things to do,” he said. Sigurd snickered and put his fingers on the planchette, put Klaus smacked them away. “No, I don't trust you to do this. Just write down anything that comes up.”

“Well, okay then,” Sigurd shrugged and started pulling things out of his bag. Randy put his fingers on the planchette and I followed. The nerves in my stomach were starting to flutter. I don't know why I was nervous.

“Is anyone here?” Randy asked. Silence. Klaus was staring at the board and Randy was looking around as if to find someone. I felt the planchette move from under my fingers, slowly sliding.

“Randy, stop moving the planchette!” Klaus barked at him.

“I'm not moving it!” Randy fired back, lifting his hand off of it. It continued to move. Klaus turned to me to say something but I lifted my hands off it as well. It continued moving and landed on “yes.” Klaus looked physically ill.

“Oh, cool, we've made contact!” Randy put his fingers back on the planchette. I did the same. “Are you a ghost?”

“I think that's kind of -” Sigurd began, but he fell silent as the planchette shot out of our hands and landed on “No.” Klaus paled and I was sure he'd vomit and any moment.

“Goodbye!” Klaus forcibly dragged the planchette to “goodbye” and stood up, staggering a few steps away from the board. Sigurd sighed and crossed his arms.

“Just because it's not a ghost doesn't necessarily mean it's a demon, Klaus,” he told him, but his cousin wasn't listening to it.

“This is so stupid and a waste of our time. I'm going back to the office to get some _real_ work done,” Klaus said, but I think we could all see he wasn't wanting to get things done; he was just terrified. He stormed off, Sigurd following after him and trying to console him. I glanced back at the board and shivered. Did we really make contact with a demon? Or was it something else?

“Are you all right?” Randy asked, putting an arm around my shoulders.

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit shaken,” I replied.

“Hey, don't worry! I'm always here to protect you, okay?” he said. His sincerity brought a smile to my face and I kissed him on the cheek.

“You're the sweetest boyfriend ever,” I told him.


	4. My Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a nap when you're supposed to be helping Randy with experiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is told from Randy's POV.

I thought it was still early in the afternoon, but when I glanced up at the clock, it turned out to be well past midnight. Funny how that happens! Time flies when you're experimenting. I wasn't tired, but I could at least go back to my dorm and make a formal report about this. I mean, I wouldn't mind staying here longer, but I had to walk you back to your dorm so I might as well turn in too.

“Are you ready to -” I stopped when I saw you at the desk. You were sound asleep, your head resting on your arms. When I thought about it, I didn't think I'd ever seen you asleep before and to be honest, you were just as cute as you were when you were awake. Maybe even cuter. There was this peaceful, cherubic look on your face.

I couldn't help but sit down next to you and gently stroke your hair. I know sometimes you don't want to assist me but you do it anyway, like right now when you could be asleep in your dorm room instead of in this abandoned classroom. But I wished you knew how much it meant to me. How much _you_ mean to me. I don't care if I'm being too corny. I just really love you!

I had two choices: wake you up and we walk to your dorm, or I let you sleep and carry you there. I'm not a perfect boyfriend, but I opted for the last one.

“Taffy, you're in charge of clean up!” I told him as I picked you up. I didn't know how I was gonna sneak into your dorm to put you in bed, but I'd figure it out when I got to that point. All that mattered was making sure you got some well-deserved rest.

And giving you a few smooches to let you know how much I love you.


	5. Love Holiday 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy and I go on a cafe crawl.

The sun was beginning to set. The streetlamps of Gedonelune Town slowly came to life, lighting the way for couples like Randy and I as we wandered through town. There was a dull ache in my stomach and in my feet as we walked to our last destination. We’d been going since morning and although it was fun, I was really starting to feel it.

“Okay, it looks like the restaurant’s tucked into the next side street,” Randy said. He had an arm thrown around my shoulders and a map in his free hand.

“What’s this one famous for?” I asked.

“Uh…” Randy pulled a notebook from his back pocket. He flipped through the pages. “They’re famous for their sundaes.” Although my stomach hurt even more at the mention of food, it still sounded delicious. Maybe I could manage to have a bite or two. I really shouldn’t have gotten my own plates at the last two places.

The cafe really was a small hole-in-the-wall. The only thing to suggest the cafe was there was just a narrow wooden door and a window looking at a brick wall. The white lace curtains were pulled back to reveal a cute cafe decorated in pastel gingham and white ruffles. Randy held the door open for me and let me in first.

There wasn’t a line, so it was easy to get in and get our ice cream. We found a small booth towards the back and I got a good look at the treat in front of us. Piles of whip cream, rainbow sprinkles, fruits cut into hearts, chocolate chips, and cookie bits decorated the top of the pure white ice cream. It looked so good, but there was so much of it. My heart was saying ‘yes,’ but my stomach was saying ‘no.’ But throwing up in the alley after eating too much was a risk I was prepared to take. At least I thought. As soon as I struggled to get the resolve to pick up my spoon. Randy was already digging in. I stared blankly at the ice cream.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah. I’m just really full. To be honest, I don’t know if I can have another bite…”

“But there’s always room for dessert!”

“Randy, the past four restaurants we went to, we had dessert. I want a bite, but I can’t. I can’t even bring myself to pick up the spoon,” I told him. He looked so serious, brow furrowed and eyes staring at me kind of unnervingly. Randy stuck his spoon into the ice cream and grabbed mine. He scooped some up and brought it to my lips.

“Say ‘ah.’”

“Wha-” As soon as I opened my mouth, he shoved the spoon in. A sweet, rich flavor enveloped my tastebuds. As I chewed, Randy picked up his own spoon and got another bite.

“How do you like it?”

“It’s good.”

“Do you want another bite?” It wasn’t every day Randy fed me, and even though I was painfully full, I couldn’t say no to this. I nodded and his face lit up.

“Okay!” I smiled back at him and let him feed me. I wasn’t sure what was sweeter: the sundae or his smile as we spent the last hours of our date together in that small booth.


	6. Bewitchingly Spooky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy has a special surprise for me, but Azusa isn't too happy about it.

There was a knock on the door as I finished fixing a torn fabric banner. “Come in,” I called as I put my sewing supplies away. To my surprise, Randy poked his head into the room.

“Hey there!” He immediately slipped into the room, closing the door behind him.

“Randy!” I scrambled out of my chair and ran over to him. He picked me up and spun me around before kissing me. “I thought you weren't going to be free until tomorrow...”

“Change of plans. I'm so happy to see you! I missed you so much,” he said, placing a hand on my cheek.

“I missed you too,” I said. My heart just felt full seeing him there. We'd been planning to spend tomorrow together, so seeing him early was a special treat.

“I hope you doing mind, but I made you a present,” he told me, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the office.

“Oh?” I asked. As much as I loved Randy's inventions, I had to admit, I was a little concerned about where he was dragging me off. It only grew as I heard a familiar, deep voice call out.

“Randy?! What the _hell?!”_ I turned back and saw Azusa angrily stalking toward us. Randy started walking faster.

“Uh, Randy?” I asked.

“I, uh, I borrowed some things from Azusa when I got here a couple hours ago,” he explained.

“I heard that! You broke into my room while I was at lunch and stole all my candles! I need those!” Azusa yelled. “I know it was you! Taffy was eating my konpeito when I came back!” Randy quickly turned into a stairwell, leading me down into the basement of the castle. “Oi, I'm talking to you, Randy!” Again, we went down another flight. Azusa was terrifying when angry, but to be honest, it was kind of fun running away from him with Randy. As we made our way to the sub basement, I noticed it was flooded and a gondola waited for us.

“Get in the boat,” Randy told me, but Azusa caught up with us. Randy nervously laughed. “I, uh, I just needed a couple of candles for this. It's for the Halloween party and for my partner. Surely you can let this slide.”

“You're the worst, Randy,” Azusa said. Randy stepped into the boat and Azusa stepped in after him.

“Let's see what was so important you had to take my stuff for it,” he said, sitting down next to me, arms folded. Randy didn't say anything and picked up an oar, pushing us forward. As we moved deeper into the sub-basement, I noticed candelabras burning brightly as we moved around.

“I hope you like this little hangout. I thought it'd be a nice quiet place for people during the Halloween party,” Randy said. There were platforms rising just above the water, with comfy chairs and tables and places to sit and relax. I saw an organ on one and it was surrounded by even more candelabras.

“Azusa, why do you have so many candles?” I asked.

“Mind your own damn business,” he snapped at me. He sighed. “Okay, Randy, fine. I guess this is a good reason, but next time ask me before you just take my stuff.”

“It's really impressive, Randy. Thank you. This is really going to take a lot of pressure off of me and the other Prefects,” I told him, reaching out and tugging on his sweater. He immediately reached down to grab my hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Good. I'm just glad you love it,” he said. Azusa coughed to interrupt us. “Come on. Go be salty somewhere else.”

“Where do you suggest I go? We're trapped on a boat together,” Azusa pointed out, irritated. I started laughing. Although I made a mental note to come down here with only Randy later tonight, it was pretty funny watching him and Azusa.


End file.
